


Green

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which monsters come in two very different shapes





	Green

The mark bled lightning and oozed power. It began as a simple gash in the palm of the herald's hand, slotting neatly into her heartline. With every rift she closed however it grew, spiderwebbing its way through the creases in her hand making it look segmented. It spread to her scars next, leaping from the even rows carved into her wrist. Each time the she closed a breach the pain grew worse, Solas' initial spell barely quelled it and by the time the inquisition left Haven it had doubled. Still, power was power and she found a way to use it like everything else. She'd dip a clawed finger into the mark, pulling out little pearls of flesh turned magic and crushing them into her spells. She'd open tiny tears to the fade inside of her enemies, blood flowing out and a corrupt fearful magic flowing in.

At the temple of Mythal stones began to sprout out of her hand, like seablackened lyrium it grew changing hide to armour and claws to talons. Slipping up her body, from gloves to a gauntlet of dark blue-green to a gorget circling her neck. She'd never searched for approval, refusing to compromise her ideals for the sake of others. Solas had been the main one who she hadn't seen eye to eye with (looking down at her despite how she towered) and so when his play was revealed and his hand was played he didn't cut or sever hers magically, rather he just pulled until sinew and bone long rotted by his magic gave way, leaving yet another messy tear, this time at her elbow.

As she lay in the dead grass where he opened a mirror-gate all she could think was how he'd taken it too late, the growths had long consumed her other arm and already had trailed down to her feet.

She hoped it consumed him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't even played the damn series yet


End file.
